Troubles of the Heart
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: Following the Keyblade War, Ventus offers Vanitas a chance. A moment to change his life for the better. To find something other than his own anger and pain to fight for. This comes in the form of numerous beautiful young women, one he happens to live with. Can Vanitas keep his sanity as well as fight the darkness he was once a part of to protect his new family? VanitasXHarem


**Rise to the Light**

**[BGM: Dive To The Heart]**

Vanitas groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing them a bit as the light of the area blinded him for a second. "Well, that's what happens when you get your ass kicked, I suppose." He noticed that his shattered helmet was still on his head so he ripped the rest of it off to save him the annoyance of it being there. He sighed lightly before looking around. It was then he noticed… himself. And Ventus. "Ah, crap, I'm in The Station of Awakening. Shouldn't I be in the Final World like last time?"

He sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, who's gonna be projected this time?"

"Take a wild guess." He turned to see the three people that made him the way he was. Ventus, Sora, and of course, Master Xehanort.

"Oh, god, just kill me now and get it over with."

"Vanitas." Xehanort said as he stepped up. "What is it you fear most?"

Vanitas was going to give a smart ass answer, but he knew that these three were merely projections of his own heart. They knew the answer, they just wanted to see if he had the heart to admit it.

"... To be lost to the darkness again. To be alone."

Xehanort smiled. "Is being alone truly so bad, my young apprentice?"

With that, the old man faded away. It didn't really surprise Vanitas too much, so he simply moved on. Sora stood before him, a smile on his face, his arms tucked behind his head. It made the dark Keybearer wanna punch him in the face that much more. "What is it you cherish most?"

"My strength." He answered.

"Is all that strength really worth it if you have nothing to fight for?" Sora asked before vanishing.

Vanitas said nothing, simply turning to the one person he hated and cared about most. "Brother."

Ventus gave a soft smile. "Last question, little brother. What is your greatest wish?"

"... To belong." Ventus smiled more at this, causing Vanitas to lift a brow in confusion. "What, no third degree or condescending 'Is it worth it' question?"

"Even the darkest heart will seek out the light, Vanitas. You were just like me, once upon a time. You don't need to be that way again, but you don't have to live in anger and hate anymore. The Keyblade War is over. You can move on now."

"Easy for you to say, Ventus. You have friends, a family to care for."

Ventus put a hand on Vanitas' shoulder. "You can have all that too. You just have to be willing to look. You're more than just rage and darkness. You just need to show everyone else that. You made a choice during the war. Now, you have the chance to make a new choice."

That caught Vanitas off guard. "You… You're not a projection… are you?"

Ventus simply shook his head and smiled. "You chose the darkness. And I don't blame you for that. But now, you have the chance to walk in the light. Once upon a time, you and I weren't so different. There is kindness in you heart, Vanitas. You just need to open up and let it out." The platform began to shake under him. "Good luck, Brother." And with that, the blonde disappeared.

A massive dark portal appeared in the center of the platform, a large foot stepping through onto the glass pane. Vanitas smiled as the massive Darkside Heartless stood up. At least, that's what it's shape was. It seemed that instead of darkness, it was made of light.

He summoned his Keyblade to his hand, taking his usual stance. "I've been waiting for the chance to cleave something in half." He stuck his Keyblade in the air, light erupting from the tip before he drove it down, cleaving the Heartless in two. "Huh. A bit anticlimactic. Not surprising, but anticlimactic." He turned and started walking away, a squelching sound stopping him. He turned back around, his amber eyes widening as the two halves of the Heartless came together, condensing into a new form. He readied himself as the new enemy took the form of… Ventus?!

A black armored Ventus stood before the dark warrior, flipping it's Keyblade in it's hand before it rushed him. Even Vanitas wasn't ready for the speed of it's attack, only able to barely drop his arm down to block the attack. His whole upper body shook with the force of the strike, Vanitas smirking as he teleported, dropping down blade first only to cut through an after image.

His eyes widened as he realized the Ventus clone copied his attack, rolling forward at the last second as the armored warrior dropped down, it's Keyblade sticking into the glass pane of the platform. "Well, at least it won't be like kicking the wimps ass."

He took his stance, jumping into the air and slashing, releasing electric bolts outward at the doppleganger, pushing it back as it defended. He rushed in and lashed out with a flurry of attacks, all of which were deflected. He'd learned his lesson with his teleportation last time, so he simply used his speed to to try and catch it off guard, only to be painfully reminded that Ven was the fastest of his friends. He tried to Reversal behind the clone, only to have his reprisal met with another reprisal in the form of the clone flipping around and spin kicking the dark warrior aside.

Vanitas cried out as he was sent rolling, only dodging a downward stab at the last second. He got back to his feet and jumped into the air, firing another round of lightning orbs at the clone only to have the privilege of watching the clone literally float and fly towards him, dodging the attack and slapping Vanitas with its Keyblade. He was sent flying back, quickly regaining his balance as he started clashing with the fake repeatedly, sparks lighting the darkness around them.

Vanitas roared as he shoved the fake back, activating his Shotlock, three crystals appearing behind him. "Dark Cannon!" The laser fired, plowing directly into the Heartless' chest. He backflipped before activating his finisher. "Sorry, kid, but it looks like I'm getting the Last Word." He rushed in repeatedly, leaving a glowing crystal structure behind before repeating this six more times. He snapped his fingers and the structures exploded. Vanitas panted lightly before sitting down.

"Not bad, little brother." Vanitas didn't mind Ven's presence by this point, mildly glaring at the boy as he was offered a sea salt ice cream. He took the ice cream.

"So, what the hell was that all about?" He asked, taking a bite of the ice cream.

"A test. Had to make sure you still had that deadly conviction."

Vanitas scoffed, taking another bite. Then, something dawned on him. "Why did you do this, Ventus? Why help me after all I've done to you, your friends?"

Ventus hummed as he took another bite. "That's a good question. I guess the answer would have to be because of everything you did to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to fully forgive what you've done, but if nothing else, I can thank you for teaching me something." Vanitas looked at his 'brother' oddly. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Just because someone stumbles and loses their way doesn't mean they're lost forever. You never had the chance to show everyone that you could be more than what Xehanort made you out to be. Now, you have that chance."

Vanitas said nothing for several. "I'm the darkness and negativity born from your heart, Ven. How can you be so sure that I can find what you have?"

Again, Ventus hummed. "The darkness, yes. Negativity? Eh, I'm not so sure. If that were true, then how would I get angry or sad? Or how would I feel the hatred I do when someone I love gets hurt? Even if you are my negativity, some of that negativity got left behind. So, it would make sense to say some of my positive energy and light went with you."

Vanitas scoffed, but the logic made sense. He took a bite of his ice cream again. "So, what's your next 'test'?"

Ven chuckled, his darker counterpart looking at him oddly. "You already passed it. You didn't attack me when I showed back up."

Vanitas didn't even think of that. Before, he would have attacked Ven without a second thought, but oddly enough, now, he didn't want to. He had no reason to do so. He thought about it and he realized something.

"When you fought me and Sora in the Keyblade Graveyard, all that anger and hate you felt was let go, right? You weren't angry anymore."

Vanitas simply stared off into the distance. "I found peace in my death. It was finally over. I didn't need that anger anymore."

Ventus finished his ice cream and stood up, turning to walk off. "Enjoy your new life, brother. I'll be checking in once in a while, so keep your nose clean." The blonde vanished in a flash of light, leaving Vanitas alone again. The dark warrior looked at the space where Ven had been a moment before standing up and walking to the center of the Station's platform. As soon as his foot hit the center, the glass shattered, the male screaming as he was sent plummeting into the darkness. He growled and flipped himself around, aiming himself down and looking for a door or something.

He saw a doorway opening further down the endless pit and made for it. There was no way he was spending anymore time in this dark hell. He closed his eyes from the assault of light he was put under as he got closer before finally breaking through. He felt himself slowly floating down. This happened whenever he opened a new path to a world, so he opened his eyes, looking around before finally touching down.

The area was a metropolis. More modern than Radiant Garden and much larger, but not as intricately made. Everything was functional rather than aesthetic. He was also standing in the middle of the road. A car horn went off, catching his attention. He leaped over the car with ease, bouncing from one to the next quickly. He jumped off the last, and landed on the sidewalk. Most of the people just looked at him as if he were insane, but he ignored them, simply flexing his fingers and arms.

_'So, I've got a physical form again. Makes sense, I did die with the Replica I was put into. That must have been brought back with me, I guess. Well, whatever.'_ He started walking down the sidewalk, looking around. Most of the people seemed like weaklings, but that wasn't too shocking. He was getting some odd looks because of his outfit, but he could care less.

He was in the middle of thinking about where he was gonna stay for the night when he was stopped by an odd sight. A bunch of guys were crowded around something then one of them were shoved back, revealing a woman. She wasn't very tall, had long blonde hair and a rather voluptuous body. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties in terms of age.

She shrieked as one of the men grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall, dazing her for a few second for him to grab her throat, punch her in the gut, and then start running his hand over her body.

"Hey, come on, boss, let us play with her first. You always ruin them before we get to them." One of the men said before he… simply vanished, a crash causing them all to look to the side. The man that had been talking was now firmly planted in the front end of a car.

And in his place stood an angered Vanitas. He didn't really care what happened to the girl, but, despite his… less than moral morality, he refused to stand by while something like this happened. "How sad. I won't even break a sweat with idiots like you all." He popped his neck and knuckles as the other men, six by his count, just stood by staring at him. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you all come at me at once. It gives you the best chance and I might actually get a decent warm up out of it."

The boss laughed before a couple of his boys grabbed the woman to hold onto her. "Well, look at that. The little cosplayer wants to play hero, does he? I'll give you this, you've got balls, kid." The man was in his late twenties, at least, wearing a bikers jacket, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, topped off with fingerless gloves. He was Vanitas' height and build, lean and muscular. "But, I think you should go back to whatever convention you just came from if you don't wanna get hurt."

"You annoy me." was all Vanitas said before the man was folded over his fist. He vomited on the ground as he hit his knees before feeling the weight of the boys boot on his head, not pushing him down for a curb stomp, but just as an insult. "You know, it's idiots who trick themselves into believing they are strong that truly irk me. A pathetic weakling like you, thinking you're above everyone else when you're no more or less than a worthless bug like the rest." Vanitas pulled his leg back, kicking the man that tried to rush in from the side back. "Wait your turn. I'll make sure you all get to have your fun."

The men all rushed the boy. But, the result wasn't what they had hoped for. The first dove for him, Vanitas jumping over him and using his back as a platform in midair to break dance kick two more away before launching himself up with his arms and slamming back down on the first ones back, a very satisfying **_crack _**filling the air. The last one pulled out a knife and ran forward before having his wrist grabbed, twisted, broken, then having his weapon taken, and getting kicked back hard.

The boss watched all this happen in shock. The boy moved so fast and fluidly that his men weren't able to even catch up to him, let alone hit him. The woman was just as shocked. There was no way this boy was human.

Vanitas sighed in boredom as he looked around at his handy work. After his bout with that Ventus clone, this was sorely lacking. He then looked at his attire. His body suit was an extension of his darkness, but it wasn't exactly conspicuous. He looked down at the boss and smirked, making him nearly wet himself. A few minutes and a heavily blushing woman later, Vanitas had the men bound in dark chains on the side of the road with one of them being almost nude. He adjusted his new jacket, pulling the gloves so they fit tight.

He chuckled a bit before looking at the blushing woman. "See ya." He turned and started to walk away.

The woman shook her head as she had been spacing off when he started changing in front of her. "Uh, wait!" But, Vanitas kept walking, his hands slid into his pockets. "Wait, I said!"

"What?" Vanitas said annoyed. "I just saved your ass, quite literally, lady. I'd take my opportunity and go home if I were you." he responded with, turning to walk off.

"I know you're not what you seem." This froze him up. "I know you're not from this world." He slowly turned back to her, his amber eyes almost glowing with hostility. He wasn't angry, but he was weighing the pros and cons of letting her go now. The woman gulped audibly as Vanitas started advancing on her, an air of menace and power radiating off him. He suddenly reminded her of King Gid. "H-hold on, I wasn't threatening you. I'm an alien too."

He stopped again, simply staring at the woman before… "Pft, hahahahahahaha!" He started laughing loudly. "You think I'm an alien?! Hahahahahaha!" He then vanished, the woman turning to see a severe, hostile look on his face as literal darkness poured off of him in waves, an odd keyshaped sword in his hand aimed at her throat. "Only a human could produce darkness like mine, lady. You are right, though. I'm not from this world. Which means I have no attachment to the people here, including you."

The woman shook for a moment, but she stood strong, never losing eye contact with him. After a moment, he smiled and the weapon disappeared. He chuckled and donned a surprisingly warm smile. "You've got guts. I like that. The name's Vanitas. Any reason in particular you wanted me to stop?"

The woman breathed a sigh of relief, putting a hand on her rather large chest. "Well, after everything I've been through, I found the best way to defuse a situation is to simply stand strong. My name is Tearju Lunatique. I'm a teacher for the school in this town. I wanted you to stop because if you're new here, I have a friend that can help you out."

"A friend? What could they possibly do to help me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"It's her job to find a place for off-worlders to go when they get here to start a new life. She can help you find a job, even a place to live."

"And what I would owe her in return?" Vanitas asked. Nothing was ever free, but this deal… it actually sounds like he could actually start over. That he would be able to have his own life.

The woman simply smiled. "That'll be between you and her. Until then, despite your less than polite attitude, you don't seem like a bad person, and I'm guessing you need a place to stay." She offered a hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Vanitas-kun."

He looked at her hand oddly before slowly taking it in his and shaking it gently. "Nice to meet you, Sensei." '_Not a bad person, huh? She either really naive or just brainless, and I doubt the second one. But,' _He smiled more as they started walking, Tearju smiling back at him. '_at least I have someone in my corner.'_


End file.
